Make a match
by RandomUser2
Summary: Michelle and Denise decide to play matchmaker with their friend with a little help from Michelle's sisters and their friends of course. Nicky and Alex want to know what their cousins are up to so they ask Robbie to help snoop. Steve is desperate to sort things out with DJ and Jesse, Beck, Joey and Danny make a little bet. rated K for mild kissing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE A/N BELOW TO UNDERSTAND MY**_** STORY!**

**A/N: This is set when DJ is 23 but is currently living in the basement that was Jesse's studio. She is living in the basement since Her and Steve are currently fighting. Of course Kimmy is always round their house to visit. Stephanie is 18 and is still friends with Gia and is currently studying for her exams and trying to find the right college. Michelle is 13 and has kept friends with all of her friends from elementary. She is has now started middle school. The twins are 8 and they have a little brother age 3 called Robbie short for Robert he has his own room once they put an extension in the attic for Robbie. I decided to add a new child for the reason the kids are all 5 years (not including the twins age difference but the 5 year difference between the twins and Michelle) apart and the fact that Danny has 3 girls I thought it'd be cool for Jesse to have 3 boys.**

** Joey still sleeps in Jesse's old room, season 1-4/Stephanie's old room season 1. Stephanie still sleeps in DJ's old room, season 1-5/her room, season 1-8. Michelle is in her old room, season 1-5/ DJ's room season 5-8. Jesse and Becky live in the attic still as well as Nicky and Alex. Danny obviously sleeps in the same room he always has. Robbie like I already said sleeps in the attic in his extension room. ****Other then the sleeping arrangement the house still looks the same.**

**DJ still looks like she did when she was 18 but with her hair the length as it was in season 5, she has the same weight as when she was 18 and she works as a lawyer that is a reference to how good she is at twisting the fact she's good at finding past (season 8 episode 6 when DJ finds out Jesses real name) and persuasion. Stephanie has the same size facial features but her hair is down to her shoulders, she is the same weight as she was in season 8, she is still passionate about dance and wants to go to a performing arts college to major in dance. Michelle has the facial features of Mary-Kate and Ashley when they were 13 but her hair is as long as Stephanie's in season 8 but instead of a full fringe she has a side fringe, she is as thin as Mary-Kate and Ashley at that age. Joey, Danny, Becky and Jesse look the same as they did in season 8. Kimmy looks pretty much the same as she did in season 8 but she has slightly older features. Nicky and Alex have their facial features slightly more mature now at 8 and their hair is cut like Jesses in season 5. Robbie has Becky's eyes and Jesses hair colour and the twins nose.**

**The studio is in the smash club basement (The smash club does not really have a basement as far as I know). Jesse still owns the smash club and it is doing very well. Joey is now a reoccurring comedian down at the smash club. Danny and Becky are still the hosts of wake up san Francisco. Michelle is quite passionate about art as a reference to the fact she was upset about the art programme in her elementary school not running in season 7. Nicky is passionate about sport and Alex is passionate about animals. Comet is 12 he looks the same but his fur is turning a little grey on the fact he is getting old. I think that's everything caught up so you understand my story. I'm sorry if my grammar is bad I will try my hardest to correct it and my spelling. Sorry I droned on but I wanted you to understand my story and not be confused at all and I wanted you to imagine the characters at their age in this story best you could.**

Michelle's POV

"It's so obvious Lisa likes Derek." Denise said with a smile.

"I know and I'm pretty sure Derek likes her as well." I said as we both squealed.

"Ouch!" Me and Denise heard from my closet.

"SHHH!" We heard a another muffled voice say. Me and Denise looked at eachover and quickly made our way over and pressed our ears against the closet.

"But your standing on my foot!" We heard someone whisper-shout.

"Sorry Nicky." We heard someone who was obviously Alex whisper. I rolled my eyes as me and Denise step away from the closet.

"Nicky! Alex! Out of my Closet now!" I say loudly in my best stern voice. The closet door opens and Nicky and Alex's head pops round the closet door.

"You heard us, right?" Alex asked. I looked up at the ceiling briefly before looking at them.

"Duh!" I said, fake exhaustion clearly relevant in my voice.

"We just wanted to know what you were talking about." Nicky said looking down in shame.

"Well sorry boys but this is big kids stuff your too young to understand." Denise explained.

"We understand!" Alex protested.

"Yeah we are big kids too!" Nicky agreed.

"No your not your too young to understand." I said firmly.

"Oh yeah well if your so big then why do you still have Barney the bear hung up in the back of your closet." Nicky asked as I turned red in the face. Alex started to laugh.** (A/N: For those who don't know who barney the bear is it's the bear that Michelle had pinned to her wall)**

"Yeah we saw that and don't think we won't tell all your friends." Alex said with a smug smile.

"All my friends won't care." I argued.

"Oh yeah well what will they think about all those secrets in this diary of yours?" Nicky asked taking out my diary from behind his back.

"Give that back!" I called declaring war on my cousins as me and Denise chased them into Steph's room.

"He's so- what's going on here!" Steph said, stopping mid sentence, she was sat in her room with Gia.

"They took my diary!" I said as Denise held me back knowing I was about to launch at my cousins.

"Is that really important me and Gia are trying to discuss something very important." Steph sighed.

"Help me Steph, or I'll tell them where you hide YOUR diary!" I blackmailed.

"Boys hand over the Diary!" Steph said quickly.

"Never!" Nicky cried in battle as he ran out the room with Alex.

"Get that Diary!" Denise yelled. I ran after the twins followed by Denise then Steph and with a roll of her eyes, Gia. We chased the boys into the kitchen where DJ was eating a sandwich with Kimmy stealing the other half.

"Freeze!" DJ said putting her plate down. Everyone came to a holt. "WHAT'S GOING ON HER!" DJ growled.

"Nicky and Alex stole my diary!" I said.

"Tattle tail!" Nicky huffed. Kimmy gave Stephanie a confused look.

"So why are you helping shrimp!" Kimmy asked Steph.

"Well bird legs, Michelle said if I don't get her diary back she'll tell them where my diary is." Stephanie said. "I don't know where she gets it from, now help get her diary back or I'll tell them where you hide you diary, Deej."

"Boys, diary, now!" DJ said. Alex shook his head rapidly laughing as him and Nicky ran through to the living room.

"GIVE THAT DIARY BACK!" We screamed. As we all ran after them, DJ pulling Kimmy along with them.

"HOLD IT!" Dad said coming down the stairs once again putting us all on holt again.

"Dad! Nicky and Alex stole my diary!" I said, glaring at the twins.

"Now boys that wasn't very nice and girls that wasn't good that instead of talking calmly you declare war now all of you apologise." Dad said.

"Sorry." We all said facing eachover.

"Now Nicky, Alex please give your cousin her diary back." Dad said. Nicky sighed in defeat as they handed my diary back to me. "How get your diary anyway?"

"They were listening in on our conversation." Denise said looking down at the boys.

"Now boys it's not nice to listen in on your cousins conversation." Dad said bending down to their level.

"Sorry Michelle." Nicky and Alex mumbled together.

"Come on Denise lets go back to my room." I said as Denise stalked me up to my room.

"Anyway!" I huffed as me and Denise sat back down on my bed and place my diary in my top draw in the corner. My dad's clean habits really did effect me.

"I think you should talk to Derek." Denise said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"About Lisa." Denise explained.

"Oh." I said now understanding. "Why me!" I asked.

"You and Derek are good friends. You can talk to Derek and I can talk to Lisa." Denise said.

"You know that when Derek talks about his feeling he uses big words so no one understands him, why don't you talk to Derek and I talk to Lisa." I said.

"Because I'm your best friend and your do this favour for our good friend Lisa." Denise said giving me her best puppy dog look.

"Fine but good luck when Lisa tries to break your leg for bringing up the subject." I said.

"I'll keep 911 on standby." Denise said sarcastically. "So Who do you think Aaron likes?"

"You." I said with a smile.

"Me and Aaron, yuck!" Denise cringed. "He's so mean."

"If he's so mean then why have we hung out with him for like ever?" I questioned.

"Don't ask me ask yourself I started hanging out with you at 6 which is when I met Aaron you and him have been hanging out since you were 3." Denise argued.

"Yeah well he's not as mean when he as he was when he was a kid." I said.

"You mean Derek and Teddy refuse to break friends with him and you like Teddy too much to break friends with them." Denise said.

"No, they do refuse to break friends with him but we can't break friends with them because Lisa would miss Derek and you like Aaron." I said.

"Nuh-uh!" Denise denied.

"Uh-huh!" I argued back.

"Michelle is Denise staying for dinner?" Steph asked coming into my room with Gia.

"Don't you knock?" I asked annoyed.

"Aw! Little Michelle she's your big sister she can do what she likes do you understand." Gia said in her stupid baby voice.

"Yes I understand do you?" I asked sarcastically. Gia rolled her eyes.

"Michelle! Stop arguing with Gia, she's right anyway." Stephanie argued.

"Oh is she! So if DJ just walked into your room you wouldn't mind." I said raising a eyebrow.

"Fine next time I'll knock. So is Denise staying for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes she is." I said. "Is Gia staying over?"

"Yes she is." Stephanie answered. I sighed disappointed that I had to put up with Gia for longer. "Now come on Dinners ready.

**A/N: Sorry it was mainly about Michelle I promise the next chapter will have more in it than just Denise and Michelle this chapter was kinda boring I just wanted a intro chapter and to explain everything about this story I'm writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

General POV

"Michelle, honey set the plates out please." Danny said as he stirred what seemed to be a stew.

"Ok dad." Michelle said taking the plates from the cupboard.

"Hey pops what's for dinner?" Kimmy asked coming up the stairs from DJ's bedroom with DJ.

"I don't know Kimmy, why don't you go home and see what's left in your own fridge." Danny said.

"Nah I'm gonna' have dinner with you." Kimmy said sitting down at the table.

"Hey dad is it ok if- Oh no who let the dog out?" Stephanie said referring to Kimmy sitting at the table. Kimmy gave her a bitter smile.

"Is it ok if what?" Danny asked putting the condiments on the table.

"If Gia stay for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

"As long as she asked Claire it's ok with me." Danny said.

"She did. Also Michelle said that Denise wants to stay for dinner." Stephanie informed.

"Michelle already asked." Danny told her.

"I don't know Nicky I couldn't hear!" Alex said as him and Nicky came down the stairs.

"Hear what?" Jesse asked coming into the Kitchen with Robbie tugging on his arm.

"What Michelle said to Denise." Alex said hanging his head.

"We had our ears pressed against the door." Nicky informed him.

"That was your first mistake shrimps you should have put a glass to the door." Kimmy informed them. "Or you should get a walkie talkie and-" Whilst Kimmy was saying this Jesse ran over and covered their ears.

"Gibbler! Stop giving Nicky and Alex a way to spy on their cousin." Jesse said.

"Spy!" Michelle said now hearing the conversation. "You were still trying to spy on me! I already caught you eavesdropping in my closet."

"Boys! Apologise to your cousin." Beck say said walking down stairs.

"Sorry Michelle." Nicky and Alex mumbled reluctantly.

"It's ok." Michelle said.

"They could help us." Denise said and as she pulled on Michelle.

"Help us with what?" Michelle said baffled.

"Setting up Derek and Lisa." Denise whispered to Michelle.

"OH! Who can help us." Michelle asked.

"Your sisters and their friends." Denise whispered.

"Oh, good idea." Michelle said. "DJ, Steph can we talk to you and your friends in the living room please."

"Ok." DJ said as he Stephanie and Gia started walking with Michelle and Denise.

"Hey Gibbler!" Stephanie called. "This includes you too." Stephanie finished. Once in the living room Michelle spoke.

"We need your help."

"What's wrong little Michelle?" Gia asked.

"You." Michelle said. "Do we really need her help?" Michelle asked turning to Denise.

"Yes." Denise said.

"We need your help to set Derek and Lisa up." Michelle informed them.

"Ok well what do you need us to do?" DJ asked.

"Well I'm going to talk to Derek tomorrow so DJ can you translate all the big words?" I asked.

"Ok." DJ chuckled.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll invite him over after school tomorrow."

"Also I'll be talking to Lisa tomorrow, Gia would you mind if you were there so you could pull her off me when she tries to break my legs." Denise asked.

"Yeah why not, I'm not doing anything tomorrow." Gia shrugged.

"Good." Denise smiled. With that she walked in to the kitchen.

"Wait." Michelle said holting her sisters and their friends. "Don't tell Denise but I also need your help to set her up with Aaron."

"Aaron, the little runt that's been bothering uncle Jesse since you started preschool." Stephanie said.

"Why would Denise want to go out with him?" DJ asked.

"I don't know but I know she likes him." Michelle told them.

"Ok well we'll help you." Stephanie said.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." Michelle said rushing upstairs.

"Danny said dinner is almost ready." Denise said her head popping round the door.

"Ok." Gia said.

"And another thing. Whilst Michelle's gone I've got a favour to ask." Denise continued. "As well as setting up Derek and Lisa could you help me set up Michelle and Teddy. Oh, but Michelle can't know about this." Denise said.

"Ok, we'll help you." DJ said.

"Thank you." Denise smiled going back into the kitchen.

"Wait so we started off setting up one couple not we're getting together three!" Kimmy exclaimed. "What a rip off! We're not even getting paid."

"Kimmy!" DJ sighed.

"What?!" Kimmy asked.

"Girls dinner!" Danny called.


End file.
